Shiroshitsuji
by Black Scorpio X
Summary: Ash has been killed, but Angela has somehow survived! So Sebastian's job as the Phantomhives' butler is not over yet and eating Ciel's soul will be for later. While searching for the angel, the demon butler's secrets will be revealed and OCs will appear. Love, Happiness, Truth, Lies, Sorrow, Hatred and Jealousy are the masters of the story. SebxOC WillxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**I present you my (first) Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic: "**__**Shiroshitsuji**__**" (means "white butler" in Japanese).  
It takes place after the season 1 (there's no Kuroshitsuji 2). **_

_**Please enjoy reading it.  
I don't own the manga/anime.**_

* * *

Today was a wonderful and sunny day. Currently a carriage arrived at a mansion, the Phantomhive mansion. Stopped at the beginning of the entrance's stairs, the door of the vehicle opened to show a girl with green eyes, long, big and curly blond pigtails, a long cowlick, a pink headband with white roses and thin brown ribbons and a matching choker in a very elegant, lovely, cute pink and white dress with dark brown bows and whitish roses on them. With excitement, she jumped off the carriage to climb quickly the stairs and knock the door which was soon opened by a butler in black clothes with black hair, pale skin and reddish orange-brown eyes.

"Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth." the butler greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sebastian." greeted the girl back with a smile "Can you take me to Ciel, please? I have to tell him something."

"With pleasure." he answered with his usual smile.

In a happy mood, Elizabeth followed the butler to Ciel's office where the young earl was doing paperwork.

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth wants to speak to you." announced Sebastian when he opened the door.

"Let her in." ordered the boy, looking at the papers he was holding in his left hand.

The demon-butler did as his master said. The blonde-haired girl rushed inside and stopped a few millimeters from the desk. That's when Ciel put the papers on the desk.

"Ciel, tomorrow will be the birthday of Mary." announced Ciel's betrothed excitedly "Do you remember her?"

"How couldn't I remember?" replied the boy "She's the daughter of the Count of Doveson, Benjamin Taylor Doveson, owner and principal designer of the famous Columba tailor shop and dressmaker of the Queen, and she played with us at the Phantomhive mansion when we were young children."

"And don't forget her kind-hearted girl-faced head butler, Eden-san." added the girl with a giggle "I hope he's still working for them so that I can make him wear that cute pink dress I've bought in London."

"Lizzie, he accepted last time only because he didn't want to make you cry." reminded her betrothed "I doubt he'll do it again."

"If he's still the good person we used to know, then I'm sure he'll accepted." said Elizabeth, still smiling.

"You were 9 years old, since their last visit." talked back Ciel, feeling annoyance soon getting the best of him "You've turned into a young adult, now."

"But…" began to protest the blonde-haired girl until Sebastian interrupted her, to Ciel's contentment.

"Pardon me to interrupted, but the afternoon tea time will soon begin." announced the butler.

The two young teenagers left the office and headed to the garden (since this afternoon showed a good weather), followed by the demon-butler. Under the eyes of the Phantomhive's servants and Paula, Elizabeth's maid, they enjoyed the time.

"Today's tea is _Lady Grey tea_ and for snack, _Madeira cake_." told the black-haired "man".

"Ah, the cake looks delicious." exclaimed Elizabeth before taking a bite of her piece.

After enjoying the first taste of the cake, she talked again "Mary invited us to her birthday party and she said in her invitation that we can take our servants with us too."

To that news, the three Phantomhive's servants began to smile with excitement.

"Really? We can go to the party too?" exclaimed Bard.

"Yup," answered Ciel's betrothed with the same happy smile "and I'm sure you'll like their head butler, Eden-san. He's a very good person."

"Yeah!" the trio exclaimed in unison.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." (Deformed) Tanaka chuckled.

Ciel let a sigh escape from his mouth.

"I pity Mary. Her kindness will one day cause her troubles." he mumbled.

"Ciel, have you thought of giving her a present." suggested the girl, clapping her hands together "Mine is a cute green and white dress bought at London."

"Hmm…" the young earl thought for a minute "Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?" the butler spoke.

"Make a bouquet out of the most beautiful white roses of the mansion's garden." the boy ordered "And don't forget to write a little note with it."

"Yes, my Lord." he responded as he bowed on one knee and smirked like usual.

The black-haired "man" stood up again and walked inside the mansion to get the tools for gardening.

Elizabeth giggled "I'm so excited."

"Excuse us, but can you please tell us more about that Eden-san." requested Finny.

The young girl looked at the Phantomhive's servants with confusion.

"You haven't heard of him?" she asked.

"No." the trio answered in unison again.

She looked back at Ciel, but with surprise.

"You've never told Sebastian or your other servants about him?" she asked, shocked.

"I should have?" asked back the young earl, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, you should have. Because he's doing, according to his story and rumours, his duty as the Dovesons' head butler slightly almost as good as Sebastian and his full name is…Eden Michaelis."

Hearing the family name of this butler made the boy and the servants, minus Tanaka, gasped with shock. Was it a coincidence? Come to think of it, Ciel had never asked Sebastian why his family name is "Michaelis", thinking that it wasn't necessary to know. Now, he had to admit that he was curious. It was then that Sebastian arrived, holding a big bouquet of pure snowy white roses decorated by a large blue ribbon and a note attached to it.

"Speak of the devil…" thought the group.

"The bouquet is made with the most beautiful white roses of the garden like you have ordered, young Master." said Sebastian.

Before he could move or say anything more, the three servants ran to him.

"Sebastian-san, why didn't you ever tell us that you have a relative?" asked Finny with a crying face.

"Yes, why didn't you?" asked Mey-Rin.

"Don't tell me you didn't want to tell us because you're ashamed that he's not as good as you!" screamed Bard.

They were only answered by a confused Sebastian saying "I have no idea what are you three talking about."

Everyone (beside Tanaka and Paula) was surprised by that answer. So it was just a coincidence. "He can't lie, so he's telling the truth." thought Ciel.

"My lady, we have finished what we need to do." told Paula to the blonde "It's time to go back home."

"Awww, already?" whined the girl.

"I'm very sorry my lady." said back her maid "But you'll meet again at the ball."

That's when the young swordswoman had an idea and looked at her betrothed.

"Ciel, can you escort me to Mary's birthday party, pretty please?" she requested (begged) to him with tearful puppy-dog eyes.

The young earl had no choice but to accept.

Finally, the carriage, transporting the girl and her maid, went far from the manor and toward home.

"I so glad I'm going to see Mary and her butler again. It has been so long." said the blonde, smiling.

* * *

In his office, Ciel was working on the paperwork he hasn't finished due to his betrothed's visit. Suddenly, the trio of (Ciel: troublesome) servants came in while Bard was holding a photo in his hand.

"Young master, we did it! After all these months, we have finally done it!" exclaimed triumphantly Bard.

"Let me guess, you three finally have succeeded at something but causing trouble (destruction)?" estimated the boy with annoyance.

"No, but…" the cooking chef, or so what he pretends to be, showed the photo in his hand "we have finally achieved the job you've assigned for us. You know; the one about taking a picture of Sebastian with Talbot's camera (A/N: episode 9)."

Now, the young earl got all his attention on them. After taking the picture from the servant's hand, he looked at it. Even if the photo didn't have colours, one can see that it showed Sebastian putting a black cat on his thighs; next to him stood a woman around her twenties with long pale (blond?) hair tied in a low ponytail with a white ribbon, mid-long fringes and two strands of hair exceeding her chin and framing her face, smiling softly, in a Georgian-era white close-bodied gown with a white pearl-embroidered stomacher, a matching petticoat and, in her white opera-length gloves, her hands was holding a white parasol with frills at the end; in brief, she's dressed in white. For some reason, the woman seemed familiar to the young earl.

"_Where have I seen her, before?" _thought Ciel to himself.

END OF CHAPTER  
**please review, but nothing too bad.**

* * *

For information, Sebastian's name came from the real Sebastian Michaelis, the author of _"The Admirable History of Possession and Conversion of a Penitent Woman: Seduced by a Magician that Made Her to Become a Witch"_.  
In the manga and anime, no one talked/asked about his family name, so I created a reason why he has that last name (Yana Toboso's idea doesn't count).

Also, the family name "Doveson", according to my research, doesn't exist in reality so I created it. The name means, if you haven't noticed, "son of the dove".


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.  
I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only the characters that you haven't seen in the anime.**

* * *

In his room, Ciel was dressed by his loyal butler. His clothes were a white buttoned winged-collared shirt, a dark-blue waistcoat, brownish-black pants that ends at his knees, a sky-blue necktie, a blue buttoned jacket that matches his visible eye, long black socks and his usual wooden-high-heeled shoes.

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth's carriage will soon arrive." informed his butler, looking at his pocket watch.

The young earl nodded before Sebastian buttoned his dark-blue and black trench coat and gave him his top hat. When the transport has arrived, Ciel, his butler, with the bouquet of white roses in his hands, and his servants in their usual clothes for trips were at the entrance's doors. The carriage's door opened to show Paula and Elizabeth in a beautiful sky-blue and pink dress with white bows and frilly powder-blue petticoats a sky-blue head ribbon decorated by a paler blue bow and matching choker and shoes.

"Ciel!" she exclaimed as she came out of the vehicle to rush toward her betrothed and hug him tightly.

She let go of him to look at him.

"Are you ready for Mary's birthday party?" she asked.

"Of course I am." The blue-eyed boy replied "Why would I be waiting outside for?"

But the blonde ignored the remark and dragged him to the transportation. Ready to go, the Phantomhives' servants went on the carriage. The travel took at least 2 hours to arrive to the Dovesons' mansion. It was five-floored (counting the attic and the basement) with dark-green walls of bricks, a black rooftop with two chimneys, dark-brown wooden doors and black windows. When the carriage stopped in front of the estate's door, Sebastian came out of it to help the travelers to get down from the transport. The servants went to the back door of the mansion while the guests, the demon-butler and the Lady's maid, who was holding a present in pink wrapping and baby-blue ribbon and another one in blue wrapping and white ribbon, went to the front doors. The dark-haired "man" knocked at the doors twice and they were greeted by a maid with long black hair tied in two high ponytails and night-blue eyes in a baby-blue maid-dress with white laced winged cuffs, white winged collar and a white apron.

"Welcome to the Dovesons' mansion. My name is Lily Mallory. I am one of the maids of this mansion." she introduced herself before opening one of the doors "You must me Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Please, enter."

The group did as she said. Inside, the walls were forest-green; the floor was made with beige ceramic tiles, a long red carpet led to the long and large white main staircases with dark brown railings and crystal chandeliers decorated the beige-coloured ceiling. It's the hall-room.

"Follow me." the maid said "I'll take you to the ballroom."

When they arrived, they were in a very big room with everything of the colour white, but the beige-coloured walls and dance floor. At their left, there's the same white staircase with dark brown railings leading to two dark brown doors with golden decoration and handles. The many buffet tables were decorated by white tablecloth and white lilies in lavender-coloured vases. There were many guests in their wonderful outfits dancing and talking. One of the men walked toward Ciel and Elizabeth. He has dark chocolate-brown hair and forest-green eyes in white luxurious clothes.

"Good evening, Ciel and Elizabeth." greeted the man with a smile "I haven't seen you two since a very long time."

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Doveson." greeted back Elizabeth with a bow "Where is Mary? I want to give her birthday present to her."

Mary's father chuckled "I see that you're still as cheerful as ever."

Then, his eyes were on the young earl and they turned sad for a moment.

"Good to see you too, Ciel…or should I call you now Earl Phantomhive?" he asked the kid with seriousness.

"Mr. Doveson, you are a close friend of my family. You take great serious in your job, you don't waste money for minor things and you want to make a world where everyone is equal and doesn't suffer from hunger and sickness, which is expected from your family who the dove is present on its coat of arms." replied Ciel "You can call me with familiarity if you want to."

"My, who knew you were so friendly with others, Young Master." teased Sebastian with a smirk.

The young earl looked at his demon-butler with angry annoyance, but he victoriously smirked inside.

"_Joke as much as you want, Sebastian. When we'll return to the mansion, there will be things that we need to talk about." _he thought, thinking of the person Sebastian treasured the most.

"Well, if it isn't the young earl." said a familiar voice.

They looked at the provenance of the voice and saw a Chinaman accompanied by a Chinese woman who was clinging to him.

"Lau, you're invited too?" asked Ciel with surprise to see the annoying man here.

After the _"Lady Blanc opium" _accident, the Chinaman and the young earl have somehow returned to the "good" terms they once had.

"Well, of course, Earl." replied the Asian man with his usual smirk "As the president of the British branch of a Chinese trading company, they owe me for the many spices and fabrics they need for their lifestyle. And the cost was an invitation to this wonderful party in honour of a special person."

The young earl's surprised expression turned to an annoyed one: he thought he won't see that idiot during the party.

"Well, it can't be help." mumbled Ciel before talking to Lau again "I hope you won't cause trouble during Mary's birthday."

"Eh? Today is someone's birthday?" asked the Chinaman with his ignorant tone.

Paula and Elizabeth sweatdropped, Mr. Doveson face-palmed as he heavily sighed and Ciel has an anime angry symbol on his head. Lau will always be as ignorant as ever. After they explained the reason of this party, Elizabeth looked around and tried to find her friend.

"Mr. Doveson, can you tell me where is Mary?" asked (again) Ciel's betrothed "Also, where is Eden-san?"

Mary's father let a little laugh before answering her "Eden is helping Mary to be ready for the party."

"Forgive me for entering in this conversation, sir, but isn't a man, besides the father and the fiancé or husband, allowed to touch and see the skin of a woman?" remarked Sebastian.

"Of course." answered the old man "What I meant is that he's combing her hair."

Soon, the sound of an opened door was heard and the orchestra stopped playing their instruments. The guests looked at the provenance of the sound and saw someone entered the ballroom by opening the right door. The bangs of its mid-back-length bright blond hair tied in a low ponytail by a white thin ribbon hided its eyes, but we could see its smile. Its clothes prove that it's a butler: white dress shirt, very very very very slightly darker white (Red:254, Green: 254, Blue: 254) waistcoat, white necktie, white tailcoat, white gloves, white trousers, white shoes and the silver pin bearing the Dovesons' family crest attached to the left lapel. His right hand was holding the sea-green gloved one of somebody. When the second person entered, it was a teenage girl with forest-green eyes and chocolate-brown hair tied into a bun with little strands of hair framing her face. She was wearing a full-length mint-coloured ball gown with sea-green décolleté necklines, frilly sea-green petticoats with pine-green frills sewed at the edge of each undergarment; her hands were in sea-green opera-length gloves and a black chocker was around her neck. The blond butler raised his head and people saw a feminine face framed by two strands of hair exceeding his chin with beautiful bright sky-blue eyes. They were so bright that it's like looking in crystal clear water. To the sight of that face, Sebastian's and Ciel (visible) eye/s widened with surprise.

"_Those facial features…it can't be…"_ thought the young earl.

He remembered now. No wonder the girl on the photo looked familiar to him. The person he saw on it was Eden! Ciel looked at Sebastian next to him and saw that the expression of his loyal butler was more than surprised: his reddish orange-brown eyes narrowed as he gaped a bit and his lightly shaking hands turned into fists. The young earl has never seen Sebastian like this.

"Ed…Edel…" the demon butler said in a low tone, but loud enough for Ciel to hear.

"Sebastian." Ciel called him with a tone not too loud to hear.

The demon-butler returned to reality and looked at his young master for a moment before looking back at the other butler, but with calmness. The teenage girl and the butler walked down the stairs with gentle welcoming smile on their face. When the butler named Eden met the eyes of Sebastian, his widened lightly and his smile faded as he gasped silently. His hold on the brunette's hand tightened a bit as it shaken lightly. The girl noticed the gesture, but tried to ignore it. Finally, they arrived on the dance floor.

"Good evening, everyone." greeted the teenager "I welcome you to this party in honour of my sixteenth birthday. I hope you'll enjoy the evening."

After the words and a salute with a bow of the girl who must be Mary, the music was played again and everyone returned to what they were doing. Soon, she saw Ciel and Elizabeth and walked toward them as she let go of the hand of her butler who was following her behind.

"Elizabeth! Ciel! You came!" exclaimed the brunette with joy before hugging the blonde tightly "It has been so long!"

After letting go of the girl, Mary walked over to Ciel and was about to hug him until she remembered he is now the earl of Phantomhive and not the little and adorable boy she once knew. She stopped and saluted him politely with a bow.

"Good evening, Ciel." she greeted "I'm sorry to bother you and your work with my birthday party, but I wanted to see you."

"I understand." replied the young earl.

Mary smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see her butler, Eden Michaelis. The girl-faced man had an expression showing seriousness and a bit of enraged anger. It was different than his welcoming smile from a few seconds ago. The brunette was worried and confused before looking at what, or who Eden has set eyes on. It was a very handsome butler in black with black hair and reddish orange-brown eyes. His expression was the same but with sadness and not anger. The tension was greatly troubling between the white butler and the black butler. Finally, Eden decided to cut the uncomfortable atmosphere by looking at the young invited teenagers but with a kinder and gentler expression on his face.

"Master Ciel. Lady Elizabeth. I'm glad to see you in good health." said the blond butler, bowing his head with a manly voice as soft as the tinkle of a bell, not too high-pitched and not too bass.

He kissed Elizabeth's hand before looking up again. While Eden was doing the greeting gesture, Mary looked at Sebastian who hasn't left the white butler out of his sight.

"You must be Sebastian Michaelis, I presume?" demanded the brown-haired girl who made the black butler look at her.

"Yes, Lady Mary. I suppose that you've heard of me by the rumours of the past three years." estimated the black haired 'man'.

Mary nodded with a sad face.

"I heard Ciel disappeared during the fire of the Phantomhives' mansion and many days later, he returned home with a butler clad in black who is you, Sebastian Michaelis, as talented and mysterious as perfectly handsome."

"I am flattered by your compliments, my lady." said Sebastian with a bow "But I am simply one hell of a butler."

The brunette giggled "I've also heard of your catchphrase, Mr. Michaelis. Quite original, I'll say."

"Please, call me Sebastian." he said.

While the demon-butler and the brunette were doing a conversation, Elizabeth was talking to Eden.

"Eden, here." the blonde girl said, giving a present in blue wrapping with white ribbon "I already have a present for Mary, so you don't need to feel bad about it."

"I am deeply honoured of your kindness, Lady Elizabeth." said the butler clad in white with a little bow and the palm of his right hand on where is his heart "You didn't need to waste your money for a servant as simple as me."

"Please, I insist." Eden sighed with a smile before taking the package in his hands.

"It contains a dress. Am I right?" said the blond butler while arching his left eyebrow and smiling humorously.

Elizabeth embarrassedly blushed as she played with the fabric of her dress. Ciel face-palmed himself as he heavily sighed with annoyance. Mary looked back at her butler and the package in his hands. She giggled.

"No matter how many years passes, Elizabeth will always be Elizabeth." said the brunette.

The rest of the party went well. Ciel, against his will, took his fiancée on the dance floor with the other dancing couples. Thanks to his loyal butler's lessons, he didn't make any mistake with his steps. During the entire evening, Sebastian didn't stop looking at Eden who was always by his mistress' side and kept a close eye on her when a young man asked her to dance with him. When there wasn't any dance partner left, Mary decided to dance with the blond butler. Every woman watched the man with admiration and fascination. Even though Eden is a servant, he danced like a nobleman.

"My, he is so handsome, even with that girl face." said a woman.

"I've never seen a man that graceful in my life until now." said another one "His steps are like the ones of an angel."

Sebastian kept his normal butler expression and pose but his eyes showed sadness. Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin arrived in the ballroom a bit later. They would like to do something, but the black butler told them to be quiet and do nothing but watching. When the clock showed 10h00 PM, everyone left in their carriage. Ciel and Elizabeth, who were asleep, were transported in the vehicle by Sebastian and Eden who were carrying them bridal-style. After the blond put Ciel's betrothed gently on her seat and next to her maid, he kissed gently her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Lady Elizabeth." he whispered in her ear.

The girl smiled in her sleep and rested her head on Paula's shoulder. Eden then almost ripped Ciel from Sebastian's arms and put him on his seat. Finally, he gave a kiss on the boy's forehead too and ruffled his head lightly.

"Sleep well, Young Master." he whispered in the boy's ear as well.

Eden looked at Sebastian one last time with hatred before bowing so that he won't see the demon-butler's face.

"Have a safe trip." he said half-coldly.

The black-haired 'man' was silent for a moment before nodding "We will."

He went in the carriage and the group finally left. The black butler took one last look at Eden until he was out of sight. He sighed with desperation.

"It seems that I'm in a tight spot…" he thought to himself "What will I do, now?"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER  
**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter, everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Today we have Jasmine tea and, for breakfast, salmon with boiled egg salad." said Sebastian, presenting the menu to his young master.

In the Phantomhive Manor's dining room, Ciel and his butler were the only ones. The other servants (+ Tanaka) were trying to do their work without problems (as long as possible, that is).

An intense silence was between the butler and his master. When Ciel has finished his meal, he decided to open his mouth for speaking.

"Sebastian, we need to talk. About the picture…"

"I know." interrupted the black-haired 'man'.

"Excuse me?" asked the boy, surprised of the demon-butler's words.

"I know about the photo those three idiots took with Talbot's camera. I let them do it." completed Sebastian "Did you really think that I, a demon, wouldn't notice them? Also, besides protecting the mansion, it was the first time they have ever achieved at something."

Ciel had to admit that he had a point. The demon is an inhuman being, and one that can sense spirits, too. Furthermore, when he congratulated his three servants for (finally) succeeding their mission (even when he, himself, had given up), they were overwhelmed with great joy and exclaimed that it was one of the best days of their life.

"That doesn't explain why you let them took a picture of you." reminded the young earl "I doubt it was by kindness toward them."

The black butler sighed, annoyed "True. I had let them. But I only did that because I had enough of those three always following and bothering me when I was working or having a break."

The silence returned in the dining room while Sebastian took the empty plates and was leaving. When he was only a step from the door, Ciel spoke again:

"Tell me something interesting about that woman."

The butler immediately stopped his movement as he gasped with widened eyes (for a moment, they turned demonic and brightly pink). That wasn't a request, but an order. Deep down, he really doesn't want to talk about "her" to his young master, but he has to obey.

"That woman…her…her name is Edeline…Edeline Michaelis…" he firstly informed, his hands shaking and trying not to destroy the frail dishes with a tight grip "For now…all I can say is…by simply hearing her gentle voice and seeing her soft smile…she always could make me feel human."

Before the black-haired 'man' could leave, one last question was asked by the young teenage boy:

"Do you wish to see her again?"

"…Yes."

Finally, the demon-butler was gone from the eyesight of Ciel's right eye. While he was alone, he put his elbows on the table, interlaced his fingers and rested his head on them. A smirk half-triumphantly, half-amused was on his childlike face. Seeing Sebastian that nervous, frail, tender and emotive isn't an everyday-sight…except maybe with a cat. The boy's smirk widened.

"I guess I can grant his wish." he said to himself "I might even get some entertainment."

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER  
DOVESON MANOR**

The curtains of Mary's bedroom were lifted which made the light of the bright sun touch the teenage girl's skin. It took her a few seconds to get used to it before seeing completely who did it. It's not a surprise to know it is Eden who woke her up.

"Good morning, Mary." said softly the blond with a gentle smile.

"Mmmh…good morning, Eden." said and giggled the brunette after groaning.

When there weren't people from nobility or stranger around them, they always familiarize with each other and that's one of the things the girl likes the most. She straightened up from her bed and yawned with a hand covering her mouth. From the silver tea set, Eden took the teapot and poured the tea in the teacup placed on the saucer he was holding. Then, he added a bit of milk from the milk-pitcher in the drink before giving the cup to his young mistress. Mary thanked her butler before inhaling the fragrance of her hot beverage.

"Earl Grey, right?" she asked her butler who was picking a dress among the ones in her wardrobe.

"Yes. I've even put some warm milk in it." informed Eden as he picked the dress Elizabeth gave to his mistress at her birthday "I suggest you should wear the green and white dress you have received from Lady Elizabeth."

Mary nodded before she drank her tea "Where are Ciel's roses?"

The blond man stayed silent for a moment before walking toward the brunette with her dress in his arms.

"I have put them in a vase, near the window of the library." he answered "That place is a bit dark and dusty, so I thought it would be best to bring a bit of light to it with the roses."

Serious and worried green eyes looked at the girl-faced man intensively. Seeing the gaze on his mistress' face, Eden put the dress next to her and sat on her bed.

"Is there something bothering you, Mary?" he asked.

The brunette hesitated for a moment "Do you…hold a grudge against Sebastian?"

To that question, Eden's clear blue eyes widened as his hand gripped the bed-covers tightly and trembled lightly. He even gritted his teeth. The girl's worry increased to the sight of this face.

"Ede…" Mary gasped when her butler stood up with a calmer expression.

"We should hurry." he said almost too quickly "Your father will be mad at us if we're late for breakfast. And I'm the butler!"

The girl giggled a bit, even though she continued to feel worried for Eden. She undressed herself to her undergarments. The blond put white drawers (long skirt undergarments) over her waist and the white chemise (long sleeveless gown) after that. Then, it was time for the corset! Mary held back her breath for almost an entire minute when Eden laced tightly the garment. When it was done, the white petticoats with green frills sewed at the edge of each were put on. The white corset cover was next and the green sleeveless bodice was worn over it. Finally, the green dress with short puffy sleeves was put over all of the rest. The white opera-length gloves with green frills at the end were the last things to put on. Eden took the brunette by the hand to the dining room where her father was eating his lemon-sauced lobster-salad accompanied with potato scones. The other few servants were there too. Soon, Mary sat at the right of the man. The chair in front of Mr. Doveson belonged to his deceased wife, Diana Josephine Doveson. She had long raven-coloured hair tied into a bun, sea-blue eyes and peachy pink lips. She was sometimes a bit severe, but was always fair and kind to people.

Benjamin Taylor Doveson fell in love with her when they had met each other at a ball. At first, they discussed about themselves and saw each other often. Years later, with their parents' authorisation, they got married and lived together. Their union gave life to little Mary Hannah Taylor Doveson. Due to the profession of Mr. Doveson's family, it's a tradition to give the name "Taylor" to their children, boy and girl. She has her father's hair and eyes colour, but had her mother's facial features. When Diana wasn't busy, she passed time with her daughter. Sadly, when Mary was six years old, the woman died from an illness. However, before she passed away, she knew that her child will feel very lonely without her, even with the servants' company, so she prayed to God to give a friend for her. A grieving month after the funerals, someone arrived at the Dovesons' house. It was a blond person clad in white with a feminine face, demanding to be hired as one of the servants of this mansion. That was when Mary met Eden Michaelis for the very first time. Eventually, the blond man became the new butler after the decease of the previous one. He takes care of the brunette as if she was his little sister. The girl was happy to have him with her, even though she sometimes wants to be with her mother again. The girl-faced butler has a secret that everyone in the mansion knows but must not be revealed to the people outside the house.

"Good morning, Father." greeted the brunette as she sat at her seat.

"Good morning, Mary." greeted back the man after swallowing his food "I see that you're wearing the dress Elizabeth gave to you."

The girl nodded before eating her lobster-salad. It has been three days since her birthday party. Of course, she didn't need to worry about her schedule: Eden is her teacher in every subject she must learn (English, United Kingdom's history, English literature, Piano, singing, dance, horse riding, lessons of etiquette and many more). Thanks to that, the Dovesons save amounts of money for good causes. Right now, Mary wishes to see Ciel. To be honest, it was because of Sebastian. The mysterious butler was too perfect to be human and the rumours about him doing his job wonderfully perfect are more proof to her remark. According to her observation and the information about Ciel's return, three years ago, the young teenage boy mysteriously returned with a butler clad in black by his side and a damage that deteriorated his right eye. Her worry for the young boy hadn't dropped since the day she heard the news. Ciel is almost like a little brother to her and it's the same with Elizabeth who she sees as an almost little sister.

"Mary?" her father called her which made her leave thoughts.

"Hmm…yes?" the brunette replied.

"We have received a letter from Ciel." Benjamin informed his (only) daughter "It says that he invites you to the party that will be held for the establishment of a new water gate, in two days."

The man showed the envelope with the letter in it to Mary for proving that he wasn't lying. The girl gently took the message from her father's hand and looked inside.

* * *

"_Dear Mary, _

_As the Earl of Phantomhive, I have to attend at my own party that will be held in MM/DD/1889 _(A/N: I only know the year when the Kuroshitsuji 2's storyline takes place)_ for the establishment of the new water gate the company had the project to make. Even though I'm the head of my family, I'm not in the mood to go there talking with boring adults. It would be great if you go there. We don't see each other often, so I suggest you should come. Take your butler with you. Elizabeth will be very happy to see Eden again. I hope you will come._

_Ciel Phantomhive."_

* * *

"So, Young mistress?" asked Eden.

The brown-haired girl sighed before putting the sheet of paper back in the envelope and next to her plate. It is quite rude to refuse an invitation. Plus, it's her chance to discover things related to the disappearance of the young earl.

"I'll go. And the letter says that you have to come, too, Eden." said Mary before finishing the last piece of her breakfast "You know what that mean, don't you?"

As reply, the white butler bowed on one knee, placed his right gloved hand on the left side of his chest and three words came out of his mouth:

"Yes, my Lady."

END OF THE CHAPTER  
**Please review.**

The meaning of the name "Edeline" is **Born into Nobility**/** Noble**/**High born**/**(of) Kind (spirit)**/**Gracious**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. Some of the episodes of Kuroshitsuji's second season will be in this story, but with modifications. Enjoy.**

* * *

_In the starry night, floating on the water and moving by its streams, stood a row boat/gondola. Sitting on the passengers' seat was a young woman with long blond hair tied in a low ponytail, holding a parasol over her head. All parts of her clothing and accessories were white. A light breeze was felt on her pale skin. She looked behind her to see a 'person' that she shouldn't be with, rowing their transport. His appearance was unusual: black leather-made high-heeled stiletto boots, black cotton-like-made skin-tight pants/leggings and skin-tight turtleneck top that shows his bellybutton and makes one with his black gloves that show his dark sharp claws, black messy hair that went past his shoulders, a black goatee separated into three parts, two were thin and the last between them was larger and longer, black-olive-coloured skin (due to the night) and pale wenge-coloured one on the upper part of his face, brightly reddish pink eyes with black slit pupils and two big black horns on his head. Her acquaintance was the complete opposite of her. Even so, she smiled softly with a warm gaze. The eyes of the individual saw her clear blue ones and he couldn't help but smile which made him show his sharp canines. To him, the night was a thousand time more beautiful with her by his side and he could feel the sensation of fast heartbeats in his chest, which was impossible for him to have until he met the young woman. _

"_Abhimani _(a-bii-maa-nii)_, where are we going?" asked the woman with her gentle voice, her smile not fading at the sight of the 'ugly' being in front of her._

"_Please wait till we arrive, Edeline." replied the black clad 'person' named Abhimani "We'll get there soon enough." _

_A bit later, the boat accosted to the shore by a cove of some kind of rocky islet. Due to the night, everything was covered in darkness. There were precipitous cliffs that were circling tall cypress trees and destroyed walls of bricks scattered in few places and covered by a bit of greenery. Abhimani set his foot on the sandy ground and helped Edeline going down from the transport. When the blonde's two feet met land, the 'man' then carried her bridal-style. The white clad girl was surprised at first, but soon relaxed. She folded her parasol for closing it and held it in her arms while the dark being was taking her deeper in the island. Minutes later, the duo arrived at their destination: a bench sculpted in stone in a ruined edifice made of stoned bricks overcast lightly in plants and roots. Abhimani gently put his companion on the bench, her parasol close to her, and sat at her left. The place was filled with a peaceful silence and the light breeze from before returned to touch their skin. Their hand was holding the other's one. Edeline could feel the terrible coldness of Abhimani's skin_

"_What a beautiful place." said the blonde while resting her head on his shoulder "So dark and quiet, yet so peaceful. I like it." _

_The male being chuckled lightly "I never had thought that a human would say that about this little piece of land."_

_Edeline now raised her head to look at him, with a worried expression on her beautiful face. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

_Her "friend" stopped smirking, looked at her too and didn't spoke for five seconds_

"_This is where demons eat the soul of the human they have made a contract with after their job is done." he answered, bitterly. _

_The girl's eyes widened lightly with shock and fright as she gasped, trembles and turned her gaze to the ground. Seeing her state, Abhimani took gently her chin in his free hand to make her look at him again as he caressed her cheek with his clawed thumb. He knows what she was thinking right now. _

"_Edeline, I never had wanted nor will I ever want to eat your soul or put it in danger." he told her as gently as his voice can "I've brought you here for a completely different reason." _

_He let go of the blonde's chin and held his left hand in front of her. Immediately, black flames came out of his palm to become a little dark purple box. With his other hand, he let go of Edeline's left one and opened the box to reveal a black ring with a ruby between two garnets between two sunstones between two peridots between two chrysoberyls _(A/N: the gems' place on the ring looks like this "**chrysoberyl-peridot-sunstone-garnet-ruby-garnet-su nstone-peridot-chrysoberyl**" , the ruby is slightly bigger than the others and from smaller-to-bigger to bigger-to-smaller)_. Now, the blonde's scared face was replaced by surprise. The surprise that a woman feels when a man ask if she would marry him and she doesn't know if she should be happy or not or if it was a dream or a joke. Seeing her expression made the black clad 'person' chuckle again. _

"_Don't worry. It's not for _that reason_." he pulled the ring out of its container and slid it around Edeline's left ring finger "However, it is slightly close to that." _

_The white clad girl inspected the ring closely in every angle. Right now, she doesn't know what to say. Abhimani made most of the talk._

"_This ring was made by the blacksmiths of Hell. Each gem is used for protection: the chrysoberyl protects you from being possessed; the peridot, from demons; the sunstone, from danger when you're in dangerous situations; the garnet, from Evil; and finally the ruby which its ability to protect rose up when its ring is placed on the left hand." he explained "Also, the ruby represents…" _

"_Love." completed the young woman._

"_Yes. Love." repeated Abhimani almost in a murmur._

_Their gaze looked at each other and a mysterious light shone in them. To Edeline's surprise, a gleam floated above them. She looked up and her new lover did the same. Since the building's ceiling was destroyed, they could see a very big white full moon and countless little shooting stars in the sky. They looked back at each other, their fingers interlaced with the ones of the other and their face was an inch from each other when Edeline realised something. _

"_Wait. You said that this ring protects me from demons, so why are you still close to me?" _

_A surprisingly sincere and soft smile appeared on the dark being's face. _

"_This ring has been bathed in my blood. Thanks to that, I am the only one that can come near you and enjoy your company." _

_Now, it was Edeline's turn to chuckle as she cupped his left cheek. _

"_My, how selfish you are, Abhimani." she teased. _

"_It can't be helped. After all…" he replied teasingly as he went closer to her virgin lips to feel her hot breath on his skin "…I am simply one hell of a _**demon**_." _

_Finally, their mouth was sealed to make a forbidden kiss. His cold lips were on hers and her warm ones were on his. He loves her and she loves him. And forever they will…_

* * *

**101 YEARS LATER  
~1889, summer, United Kingdom~**

Three adolescents from nobility were in a gondola, floating on a river, on a sunny day. The one who was rowing the transport was a butler clad in black (to the eyes of humans that is). Next to them was the other transport which was the same, but more sober. That one was for the Phantomhives' servants and the Dovesons' butler who was keeping a close eye on his young mistress. The latter was in a simple summer dress composed of white cuffs, long white sleeves which have puffy parts for the shoulder parts, three white light petticoats that went lightly past her knees, a slightly heavier skirt of the same colour and length, a mid-neck-length winged collar, a sky-blue ribbon around her waist to make a bow behind her back and another one, but thinner for the ribbon bow-tie. She was also wearing long white socks, brown-leather black low-heeled boots for woman, short white gloves that ends at her wrists and a white ribbon was behind her head to tie her hair (A/N: kind of like Anju in Karin/Chibi Vampire).

"Young master, we will arrive soon." said Sebastian "It's time to work."

A bit later, they arrived at the new water gate where Ciel began to do his speech.

"This place has been haunted by the overflowing water for a long time now. Thanks to your help, we were once more able to establish another water gate within the Phantomhive estate, which pleases me to the utmost. Just like the generations before me, who concentrated on working on the project called "flood control" I will do the best I can as well." Ciel bowed as the crowd applauded when the speech was over.

The young earl walked away of the water gate and spoke with a few noblemen as he headed to the party. Some of the nobles were talking to each other or with the boy.

"Well, the earl's speech was magnificent." said a moustached man a few meters away from Ciel.

"But on the company side, he is buying companies one after another. A real problem." replied another one in a dark costume before whispering something to a blond woman talking with them "In fact…*whispers*…"

"That much?" exclaimed the woman "That is so vulgar."

"He is young and getting carried away. I hope nothing bad happens to him." spoke again the main in dark clothes.

"I wonder who would be looking forward for that." replied the woman.

"That's what I would like to know as well." said a familiar voice behind the group that made them yelp in surprise.

They turned around to see nobody else but Ciel Phantomhive, smiling like a little child, and his loyal butler clad in black.

"If possible, couldn't you teach some things to this young, inexperienced boy?" asked Ciel innocently.

The three nobles felt very nervous.

"There's nothing we could teach you!" answered the woman.

"Yes, indeed." agreed the moustached man.

It seemed that the man in the dark costume wanted to change the subject "Putting that aside, Earl, I've heard stories of a good investment…"

"Excuse us, but my master has another appointment." interrupted Sebastian with a bow before leaving with the blue-eyed boy.

When they were far enough, the young earl decided to open his mouth "What uninteresting folks."

"CIEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" yelled a girl before jumping into Ciel's arms and made him spun her around.

"E-Elizabeth!" exclaimed Ciel when he realized who was "attacking" him.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel! Here, take a look!" the blonde said excitedly as she shoved a newspaper at her fiancé's face.

"Hey, Elizabeth! I can't read it like this!" the young earl tried as best as he could to push the paper out of his face.

Understanding his words, the young teenage girl withdrew the newspaper from his face and pointed at the image on the front page.

"It's a deer! They say that a very rare phantom deer lives on a hill nearby." she explained "It's a white deer that brings happiness!"

"Never heard of it." was Ciel's reply.

"This is an old legend." said Sebastian which made the two young nobles look at him "The white deer was considered a good omen and to work better than any medicine. It seems it brings fortune to those who received that message."

"Exactly! As expected, Sebastian!" exclaimed Elizabeth with glitters in her eyes.

"Thank you very much." the butler made a light bow with his right hand on his heart.

"That's just a fairy-tale." said Ciel with a bored matter-of-fact-tone.

"No, it's true. There are quite the few witnesses after all." replied his fiancée.

"Lizzie, you shouldn't believe everything people say in newspaper." said a familiar female voice.

The little group looked behind Elizabeth to see Mary and Eden walking toward them. Immediately, Sebastian's hands turned into fists as he tried to stay as calm as possible while the white butler continued to look at him coldly. During the entire day, when they see each other, they act like that.

"Mary!" exclaimed the young girl.

"It's maybe lies to fool people."

"But I want to go search for it. Please~~~~~~~! Mary! Ciel!"

"I refuse. I'm very busy." said the young earl.

He soon realized his mistake when he saw Elizabeth with a crying face.

"You're so mean." she whimpered before crying and bawling with made everyone look at them.

"Elizabeth!" exclaimed Ciel, nervously trying to stop her crying.

"Lizzie." Mary exclaimed, surprise by her outburst.

"Oh well, to make his fiancée cry…" they heard a nobleman say.

"They may be engaged, but in the end, it's just like playing house." said another one.

"Well, well, in this case, my niece might have still a chance." whispered a noblewoman to another next to her.

Mary tried to comfort the younger girl as she looked at Ciel with a 'we-have-no-choice-gaze'. The young Earl of Phantomhive sighed with annoyance before giving an order to his loyal butler "Sebastian, arrange a boat."

"Very well." the black-haired 'man' bowed slightly with his right hand on the heart before leaving.

"Lady Elizabeth," called Ciel as he extended a hand to the blonde "I'd like to go down the river to the water gate for inspection. Will you accompany me while going downward the river? In that occasion, I heard a white phantom deer lives around here. Did you know that?"

Immediately, Elizabeth's sad face turned into a happy one as she took his hand "Yes, of course! I will accompany you with pleasure."

To that scene, the crowd applauded.

"Mary and Eden will come too, right?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course." answered Ciel "That's why I've invited them."

Elizabeth giggled before dragging Mary and Eden with her by the arm.

"Come on. I need you two to help me find a good dress." said the girl as the three of them headed to a tent where dresses were sold.

"Yes, we get it, Lizzie." said the brunette "But you don't need to pull us that hard."

"Oh! Sorry." the blonde apologized as she let go of them.

While Elizabeth was trying to find a good dress for the boat ride, the daughter of Doveson had to admit (to herself) that she was almost getting impatient (she yawned twice and trembled slightly, her eyebrow twitched for a little moment and her grip on her dress' fabric tightened). Since she was wearing a simple summer dress, she doesn't need to find one for herself. If people saw them, they would think that Mary was a very patient girl. However, in the inside, she was trying as best as she can not to yell at Elizabeth to hurry up, pick a dress randomly and say dirty words that aren't appropriated for a young lady. It's a good thing that Eden and Mey-Rin were helping the girl of Midford to find a good one.

"Have you decided yet, my lady?" asked the seller.

"Hmmm. Since we'll ride a boat, it should be something simple…" Elizabeth thought aloud "but the lace of **that** looks cute…and the frills of _that_ look good too. It would be a lot better if they were on the SAME dress!"

"Please take your time for your decision." said the seller in a calm way.

"Ah! That looks cute, too!" exclaimed the blonde girl as she pointed at another dress.

"Yes, sir!" replied Mey-Rin as she took the dresses that the young girl liked.

"Lizzie, we have to hurry." warned Mary "A man late for his woman is rude, but a woman late for her man is even more."

"I know, but…" they can see that the stress was giving more difficulties to the blonde to find the perfect dress "I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE TO CHOOSE!"

The brunette sighed, desperate _"Somebody, oh please, anybody, help her end this very long and tiresome séance!"_

"Lady Elizabeth, I think this is the right one." said Eden, showing a powder-blue dress with a brown belt "It's a very simple one, but it still looks beautiful."

The girl's emerald-green eyes widened with amazement as she smiled "Yes, it's perfect, Eden."

The blonde butler smiled and chuckled softly. Mary sighed again, but it was of relief.

"_Right on cue, Eden."_ she thought to her butler.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was tying the knot of Ciel's ribbon bow-tie. His costume was dark forest-green and it looked quite like a costume for hunting.

"What about the plans of your immediate return?" the butler asked.

"Change of mind." said his young master.

The demon-butler looked at him and he looked at the demon "This is my duty after all. The supervision of the river, this boring public relation, making my fiancée happy, which are brought along with the so called status of the Phantomhives', are my duty. And also, I would have a bad conscience leaving things like this."

"I shall go check the boat." said Sebastian as he was leaving the boy for a moment.

"Besides, the longer we stay here, the longer Mary and her butler stay with us." the young earl added, slightly smirking.

Sebastian's hands turned to tight fists again.

"Did your wish come true?" Ciel asked.

"…yes and no." the demon-butler answered bitterly and sadly.

"Why?" asked the boy.

"That butler is the perfect copy of Edeline, I have to admit. But even if it was her under those manly clothes," his mind thought of his past again "she would have always looked at me with gentleness, not with cold hatred."

Finally, he left his young master. A bit later, everything and everyone were ready. Ciel helped his fiancée going on the transport while Eden helped his young mistress.

"Wow, how wonderful!" said a young girl, blushing lightly.

"I wish I was them." said another one next to her.

"Me, too." replied the blushing girl "I also wish to have those two butlers. They're so handsome."

Eden has heard everything of their conversation and sighed, hiding his troubled mind. He could sense it inside the girls, their envy. It's just a weak sensation, so it's not too bad. If the sensation becomes stronger, then it means that the envy in their heart turns to jealousy and it could represent a very big problem to Mary. He has to protect her, keep an eye on her and make sure that she won't do something bad. It's his duty ever since she was born. The blonde butler went in the boat for servants. Next to him, he heard the conversation between the Phantomhives' butler and servants.

"Hey, Sebastian." he heard the voice of Baldroy, a.k.a. Bard, saying "What's with this? This is not some kind of show."

"Yes, our young master is just being a bit picky." the butler said while checking something on a notepad "There are a lot of enemies in high Society."

"Enemies…" said Finnian, a.k.a. Finny, the youngest of them.

"…you say?" completed Mey-Rin, the only maid of the Phantomhives.

"There are a lot of individuals here who want them to cancel their engagement." explained Sebastian.

To that news, the trio of servants were shocked "CANCEL?"

Of course, the butler kept a neutral face "Everyone, I'll ask you to stop thinking about strange matters and behave yourself."

"Yes, sir!" the trio exclaimed and made the pose of a soldier to his superior.

They waited that Sebastian went on the teens' boat before whispering between them.

"A cancellation is out of question! It must be our young master and Lady Elizabeth!" said Mei-Rin.

"We have to help him!" said Finny.

"Yeah, you will take care of that!" said Bard "You already know what our job is, right?"

"Yes." the two others nodded.

The trio piled their hand "Hey, Hey, Ho!"

They went on their boat and Bard rowed it. Eden pretends that he didn't hear their conversation. Their transport was close to their master's and mistresses'. Elizabeth was trying to find the white deer with opera-glasses while Mary and Ciel were watching around.

"Ah! There's something over there!" exclaimed the blonde, pointing at their left.

Sebastian rowed the boat closer to the shore. It was time!

"Let's go!" said Bard.

"Yes, sir!" replied softly the two others.

They left the row boat and jumped into the water, ignoring Eden who was trying not to fall overboard. Then, something came to his mind: Bard had let go of the oar which was now in the water and taken away by the river's flow! Without it, they have to use their arms to move forward and it will be tiresome for them. Forgetting about himself, he jumped into the water too.

"I thought I saw a deer over there…" mumbled Ciel's fiancée to herself.

Suddenly, they heard splashing sounds near them. They looked at their right to see Bard holding the necks of swans (A/N: or are they white ducks?).

"Found it!" he exclaimed.

Then, Mey-Rin ran back to them with white bunnies in her arms "I found it!"

Finally, Finny came back with a white horse that he held in the air. To these sights, Ciel sighed, annoyed, while Mary sweatdropped.

"You guys…do they look like deers to you?" the young boy asked.

Elizabeth was laughing to their funny acts. When the servants returned to their boat, they noticed something and someone were missing.

"Where's Eden-san and the oar?" asked the "gardener".

At this moment, Sebastian's eyes widened with scare and Mary showed worry for her butler who was like a big brother to her.

"Eden! Where are you?" exclaimed the brunette.

"Eden!" called Elizabeth.

"Eden (-san)!" called the servants.

A moment of silence passed until they saw someone coming out of the water and heard a voice.

"I'm over here!" exclaimed the white butler.

Soaked from head to toe, Eden waved his hand in the air while the oar was in his other one. The water arrived at the level of his chest and he seemed to be tired.

"Eden (-san)!" everyone exclaimed with surprise to see him far away from them.

He slowly swam to the boat. The servant trio helped him go back on it. When he was finally on board, he gave the oar to Bard and coughed with all of his strength. Mei-Rin put a blanket over his wet body.

"Are you okay?" asked Mei-Rin.

"Why weren't you and the oar in the boat?" asked Bard.

"Do you need some rest?" asked Finny.

Sebastian thought that those questions were stupid ones when the obvious is right in front of them.

"Don't worry. It's just that I haven't swum since a very long time. I'll regain my strength in a minute." Eden tried the reassure the group.

"That still doesn't explain why you were over there with the oar." remarked the "cooking chef".

"He was there because he was saving you three the trouble of wasting your energy to move the boat while you were embarrassing yourselves." said Sebastian with a very deadly cold scolding tone like never before "You should thank him for that."

The trio were afraid of that tone. They've got used to the one he usually uses on them when they're causing problems, but this one was terrifying. It has a hint of **"I want to kill you."**,** "You will regret being born."**, **"You're going to pay dearly!"** and **"I'll send you to Hell."** in it. No doubt, it was so scary that it can give you nightmares and the fear of dying for months.

"And YOU shouldn't be so cruel to them! It was an accident!" defended Eden as he stood up "They were just trying to find the white deer to make Lady Elizabeth happy!"

The tension between the two butlers was so great that Mary decided to stop them by suggesting eating lunch now. Elizabeth, not seeing the problem between Sebastian and Eden, agreed to her idea. Meanwhile, Lau was placing bets on three things: Will Elizabeth fond the white deer? Will she and Ciel cancel their engagement? Is Eden, the Doveson family's butler, a woman? Of course, women and a few misogynistic and sexist men bet 'NO' while the rest of the male group bet 'YES' for the last question. They were on the other side of the river. Ciel and his group can easily see them.

"What's going on there?" Ciel mumbled, feeling something suspicious.

"Jeez, and I thought we could find Mr. Deer before lunch…" said his fiancée with a disappointed face.

"It's called "phantom" because it's hard to find, isn't it?" he stated.

"Well, that's true." she admitted before returning to her determinate mood "Alright! Let's eat our lunch and then do our best looking for it!"

Mary giggled to her blonde friend's innocence. Sebastian and Eden put the picnic-baskets that contain their homemade lunch. Right now, the blond butler was wearing the uniform of the former butler. Since his were wet, he has no choice but to use them until they will be dry. He always takes them with him when they have to go somewhere that can be a problem for his clothes (water, mud, dirt, blood).

"Sebastian, Eden, what's for today's lunch?" asked Elizabeth.

"Today's picnic lunch features shrimp salad, salmon pâté, and sandwiches with Cheshire cheese." answered Sebastian as he began to open the basket.

"Mine are smoked Atlantic salmon _petits fours_ with creamy cheese and caviar, terrine of goose _foie gras_ seasoned with fine-herbs sauce and vegetables, and a variety of mini-croissants accompanied by different ingredients." told Eden.

When the blond butler was about to open his basket, he suddenly heard the oink-sound of a pig in Sebastian's picnic basket. The demon-butler immediately closed it before anyone could take a complete notice on it.

"Say, didn't you hear a strange sound just now?" asked Elizabeth, looking at somewhere else.

"I'm terribly sorry. My hand merely slipped." apologized Sebastian with a positive face.

"That's quite unusual for Sebastian." remarked the blonde teenager.

"Lizzie, it is normal for **humans** like us to make mistakes." said Mary, emphasizing a certain word "Even the most incredible people in the world and history did wrong things in their life."

The way she said the word made the boy and his butler tense for a second. Sebastian took his other picnic-basket. At the time he opened the container, four pigeons flew out of it. With a great speed, the demon-butler jumped high in the air to catch them and put them back in the case. Eden sighed, along with Ciel.

"It's a good thing that I've made lunch, then." said the blond man with relief.

When he opened his picnic-basket, he was shocked to see a quite big duck in it. It had quack before he immediately closed the case. The young nobles looked at him like they did at Sebastian.

"Is there something wrong, Eden?" asked Mary.

Eden reassured her with a smile "It's nothing, Young mistress. I think I have the wrong basket."

He took the other one next to him. This time, the case emanated a slightly unpleasant smell. Eden looked inside and was more than shock when he saw many wet fishes in it. Their smell and state proves that they were caught recently. Like the first time, he quickly closed the basket.

"Please forgive me, everyone." said Eden with a bow before taking his picnic-baskets "Lunch-time will be delayed for a moment."

He, along with Sebastian, went to where the servants' boat was. Near them, the three (troublesome) servants were eating the lunches that were in the picnic-baskets before they were replaced by "living-ingredients". Actually, they had finished the one made by Sebastian and were about to eat Eden's.

"The best food is always the freshest!" said Bard while Finny and Mei-Rin were finishing their sandwich (made by Sebastian) "Catch, prepare, eat! Prepared pies aren't food!"

"Do you think the pigeons and the duck I caught are useful, too?" asked Mei-Rin, worried if she has made a mistake (which she did).

"Of course, if you burn them with this, the ladies will be surprised!" reassured Bard as he showed them a flamethrower.

He was so preoccupied by his words, that he hasn't noticed his friends' face showing fright and someone in black clothes behind him. Eden was a bit far from them. He doesn't like what will happen to those poor people. They're going to face a demon's wrath, he can sense that. And he was right: each of them receives a hit on the head by Sebastian (plus a bonus for Bard on the left side of his face) while he was holding the pigeons' neck behind him.

"Sebas…" said Finny with pain.

"…tian-san…" said Mei-Rin with the same feeling.

"…, that hurts!" completed Bard as he felt face forward on the grassy ground.

Sebastian kept a neutral face, but there was a hint of annoyance on it "Seriously, how many times do I have to say this until you understand?"

He plucked the pigeons and made a fire to cook the birds "Haven't I…"

He peeled the vegetables, caught a lobster, used one of the fishes in Eden's picnic basket and pounded some kind of mixture as the servant trio received two other bumps on their head "…told you…"

With an icing-bag, the mixture came out of the little metallic entrance "…to behave!?"

Everything the black butler has prepared descended on a plate to perfectly make a tower of food. To the sight of it, the trio applauded with awe. Eden didn't show amazement.

"I didn't expect less, Sebastian." said Bard.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't even do this isn't worth his salt." Sebastian said with an unhappy expression.

"You didn't need to say that." coldly said Eden which made the servant trio looking at him with fright "Tanaka-san can't do that, but he's still an amazing man: he survived the fire of the Phantomhives' mansion from three years ago and practice martial arts."

"E…Eden-san!" shuttered Mei-Rin.

"A-Are you going to punish us too?" asked a crying Finny.

Instead of hitting them, he patted their head.

"No, silly ones, I won't. I know you three were trying to help, but next time, think before you act." he reassured softly with wisdom.

"Yes, we will. Thank you, Eden (-san)!" they said in unison with tears of happiness _"He spared us. Lady Elizabeth was right: he really is a kind man!" _

Eden took his lunch back and returned to his mistress and the other butler's master and mistress. This time, Sebastian's menu was different from the previous one.

"A soufflé made of Käse ('cheese' in German) and lobster. Also, roasted pigeons in bouillon." he presented as he put the plates in front of the teens.

"Ah, amazing!" said Elizabeth with awe before something came to her mind "But it sounds different from the menu you mentioned earlier."

"I change the menu to the local usual dish." the butler said.

"It looks so delicious!" exclaimed the blonde happily, returning to her lunch.

Mary saw that he was hiding something. Her suspicion was answered when Eden murmured to her ear what happened when Sebastian was making their replaced lunch. Of course, she didn't ask for more. If Elizabeth and Ciel aren't in danger, then she won't disturb them. Meanwhile, the crowd on the other side of the river, assisting the scene, applauded with amazement. For dessert, Sebastian made raspberry parfait while Eden, chocolate chips and strawberry fairy-cakes (cupcakes in British English).

"Delicious!" exclaimed Elizabeth to both desserts.

"Its cream is made of squeezed out Jersey milk." told the black-haired butler "It may be simple, but it's refreshing and sweet."

If the others haven't seen it, then Mary and Eden have immediately noticed a brown cow behind the table and near the bushes. How and where did he get that animal?

"I didn't expect for you to even do farming." said Ciel while enjoying his dessert "Just by remembering it will make me laugh."

"That's right." replied the demon-butler with a smile "Taking the world's size in consideration, I think there is no butler who is orders this by his master."

"Jeez, you two really get along well." said the boy's fiancée which made Ciel mad for a moment but stopped when he saw the blonde's smile.

"The parfait's flavour mixed with the fairy-cake's is wonderful." said the blonde teen, her smile unwavering "It's like they were meant to be together."

That poetic way to describe the taste between the two desserts made the two butler's eyes widen with surprise. Eden didn't like the words of his mistress' friend and they were hurting him emotionally. For Sebastian, they brought the same pain in his empty 'heart', but with terrible sadness and loneliness. When lunch-time was over, the group returned to go searching for the deer. This time, Eden was in the nobles' boat (order of Sebastian).

"We still aren't able to find it, how boring." whined Elizabeth.

"Want to go home?" asked her fiancé, thinking that this childish game is finally over.

"No, I'm not done yet!" she exclaimed. It seemed that his words brought her back on track. An expression of determination was shown on her face. _"We'll definitely find it!"_

While controlling the transport, Sebastian couldn't help but having a sensation of _déjà-vu_: rowing a boat, a pure and innocent blonde beauty in white looking at him with a gentle and bright smile. In all of his million-years-long-lived life, that little piece of memory is his favourite and his most precious of all. Because it was the day when he admitted his true feelings to her and she returned them with sweet love. The heavy drops of the rain brought him back to reality. They have no choice but to return to shore before the weather will be worse. Everyone returned to their home, everyone but Elizabeth and the rest of the group. She didn't want to stop looking for the white deer.

"Please, Lizzie, stop it!" begged Mary running after the blonde "At this rate, you will catch a cold!"

"I saw something in the forest earlier…" she ignored her elder's reasonable words.

Ciel grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him "Why don't you listen to Mary? It's better if we go back home."

"No! I'm going to find the white deer!" his fiancée protested.

"I promise we'll find it, another day!" he tried to make her change her mind, but it has gotten worse "We'll just give a bounty. So…"

"Ciel…CIEL, YOU IDIOT!" she cried as she slapped his hand away and turned her back to him.

It shocked both the boy and the brunette "Elizabeth…" "Lizzie…"

"You don't understand my feelings at all! Just forget it!" she yelled angrily and sadly before running away.

"Elizabeth!" called Ciel.

"I'll try to calm her down." said Eden before running after the blonde girl.

"Eden!" Mary ran after her butler.

Sebastian wants to run after him too, due to worry, but he has to stay close to his master. It was his duty, after all.

"Ah, he made her angry. Are things settled now?" said a familiar voice behind them.

Ciel and Sebastian looked behind to see Lau waving his hand at them while Ran-Mao was clinging to his free arm.

"I bet you would find it, so I'd like you not to disappoint Me." he said.

"I don't care about your circumstances." replied coldly the bluenette.

"To please a lady is a gentleman's duty, isn't it?" Lau told back "It's really troublesome being an English nobleman, right?"

"It's natural. I didn't give it any thought from the beginning."

"Really?" the Chinese man was pretending to be surprised.

"But I…" Ciel was silent for a moment as he touched his blue-diamond ring (after many months of research after the first season's last episode, Sebastian had found it) "…was wearing a stained mask since I was born…This is my duty."

Under the rain, Sebastian looked silently at his young master. Lau did the same…for a moment, because his seriousness disappeared from his face.

"Now that I'm done with collecting money, it is time for us to go." he said.

While Lau and his (not related) sister were about to leave, the noble teen looked at his butler "We're going to bring her back, Sebastian."

"SEBASTIAN-SAN!" everyone looked at the provenance of the voice.

It was Finny who was running toward them. He looks very worried about something.

"What has happened?" asked Sebastian with a neutral voice and expression.

The blond boy tried to catch his breath before answering "It's terrible! Lady Elizabeth has…!"

Worry immediately appeared on Ciel's face. The streams in the river were turning more powerful. Quickly, they ran to where Elizabeth and the other servants were.

"Lady Elizabeth!" called Mei-Rin, worried.

The blonde girl was in a boat with the rope still tied to the shore. The waves of the river were frightening her to make a movement on the transport. Mary was watching with fear of losing her friend. Bard began to take the rope. He has the intention to pull it so that the girl can return to safe ground.

"Hold on tight!" he said loudly to hear.

"Don't! If you pull too much, it will just bounce back!" stopped the maid.

Soon, Ciel and the others arrived.

"Elizabeth!" he called.

His fiancée saw him with teary eyes "Ciel…"

A determinate look returned on her face. Slowly and carefully, Elizabeth stood up and held the oar tightly in her hands.

"It was there…on the other side of the river…"she said weakly before a wave made her lose balance.

"Watch out!" "Lizzie!" Ciel and Mary exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't take your hands off from the boat!" he continued to shout.

"I'm going to find the white deer…" the blonde softly said "The white deer…"

Mary's forest-green eyes widened more with fear as her body trembles (not due to the cold weather) and tears runs on her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore!

"Lizzie, I'm begging you, please STOP IT! This is getting too far!" she exclaimed "I know you want to find that deer with all your heart, but you don't need to risk your life for it!"

Again, Elizabeth didn't listen. She crawled to where her end of the rope was tied to. She wants to untie the knot.

"LIZZIE! DON'T DO IT!"

"Ciel will definitely become happy…" Elizabeth said weakly and softly.

Those words made Ciel gasped. Mary prayed that the Lord protects her friend and that He doesn't take her soul to Heaven (not for now). Eden felt her request and her helplessness.

"Yes, my Lady." he whispered softly before putting his tailcoat over his mistress' body to protect her from the heavy rain.

Before anything could be done, Eden dived into the cold water and came out of it for air before swimming toward the boat. Everyone was shocked to the white butler's actions, even Sebastian (his fists tightened for calming himself). The second Michaelis was tightly holding on to the boat's edge.

"Lady Elizabeth!" he called the blonde's name.

She was almost unconscious "…the white deer…Ciel…"

Her eyes were closed. Eden jumped inside the boat and held the girl's cold and wet body tightly close to him in his two arms. What should he do now?

"Eden!" exclaimed his young mistress.

The blond looked at her apologetically. He didn't want to make his mistress sad and worry.

"What should we do, Young Master?" asked calmly Sebastian, hiding his worry.

"It will become dangerous at this rate. Look at that." Said Lau as he pointed at a water gate far but visible from here.

They could see some water leaking from it.

"It's an old type of water gate. There were plans for renovating it, next month, but…" Sebastian told.

"…it is overflowing already." completed the Chinese man "If it exceeds further, the water, which is barely held back, will flow back and it will be very dangerous to stay here."

Ciel was watching the scene in front of him.

"Sebastian, this is an order: stop the flood!" he ordered.

"Are you fine with Lady Elizabeth's condition?" his butler asked.

"Don't make me repeat an order! It is my duty…" he said as he got rid of his jacket and cap "…to protect Lizzie!"

He mustn't depend on someone else to do his duty. It is unacceptable, letting a mere butler do that! The black butler smirked.

"Yes, my Lord."

He highly jumped to the water gate while Ciel was going toward to boat by holding firmly the rope. Mary was praying even more. Eden's eyes showed worry. Sebastian was on the top of a tree while watching the scene. He frowned before landing on the water gate. With his mouth, he took off his right glove before cracking his hand's bones. He hesitated for a moment. Then, he destroyed the water gate with one powerful fist which made the restraining water flowing freely. Ciel and the others saw it with shocked and widened eyes.

"Sebastian, what did you…?" he couldn't finish his question by the time the big waves of water arrived over him.

Before they engulfed the boat and the people, Eden jumped off from the transport and held Ciel's body against his. Under the water and its strong current, Ciel took Elizabeth's hand tightly in his while the white butler was protecting them with all of his heart.

"_Elizabeth…Ciel…please hold on!"_ the butler and the boy couldn't hold their breath any longer.

Before they fell into unconsciousness, Eden felt two strong arms around him.

* * *

"Eden…Eden…EDEN!" a girl's voice called him.

Slowly and tiredly, he opened his eyes and the warm light was blinding him. Was he back in Heaven? Did he fail his mission? He felt drops of water falling on his cheek. Eden's eyes got used to the light and soon saw Mary with tears running on her face and Sebastian with an expression of worry.

"Ma…Mary…" he mumbled softly, forgetting the formalities.

"Eden!" his mistress exclaimed as she hugged his neck tightly "Thank goodness, you're safe!"

"Ah! Ma…Mary! Stop! You're suffocating me!" the blonde tried to say.

The brunette unloosed her embrace, but was still snuggling him. Eden could hear her sobs and feel the tears on his wet shirt.

"Why did you do THAT?" she exclaimed, her head against his chest "I could have lose you too!"

Eden looked down at her and saw Ciel and Elizabeth's body in his arms. He could feel them breathing. They're still alive! The blond smiled with relief. He has succeeded his mission. Mary looked at her two friends too.

"You didn't let go of them." she told him "Even when you were unconscious, till the very end, you didn't let them go."

Slowly, Elizabeth and Ciel opened their eyes and the white butler straightened up. The Phantomhives' servants cheered with joy as the blonde girl hugged Ciel while apologizing for her actions. Ciel forgave her as did Mary; the incident on the boat was enough as punishment to make her realize her mistake. When the bluenette saw his butler, he was angry as he gripped his tailcoat.

"Sebastian, why did you open the water gate?" he exclaimed "You were told to stop the flood!"

"That's why I just followed you orders." replied the demon-butler with calmness.

"What did you say?" Ciel was angrier.

"There won't be any flood anymore…in the future." Sebastian completed his answer "In order to correct the direction of the river, it was necessary to release the water held back by the dam. I borrowed the help from everyone and directed the flow elsewhere. I merely changed the shape of the river into a calmer and more natural and ideal shape."

"Ideal shape?" repeated the noble teenage boy.

"Yes. The shape it had thousands of years ago, when white deers still existed." the black butler explained as his young master let him go.

"But we weren't able to find the white deer." said Ciel with an unhappy tone.

"That's fine, I'm sure we'll find it someday." reassured his betrothed.

"If you mean the white phantom deer, it's on that hill." pointed Sebastian a bit far from here.

Everyone ran to the hill and was surprised or amazed to see a white stone-made drawing of a deer.

"A white deer!" exclaimed Elizabeth with joy of finally finding the object of her interest.

Mary couldn't help but feeling a bit dumb "I can't believe we have made all that fuss over a hill figure."

"Hill figure?" repeated Bard, not knowing what the brunette was saying.

"It's an old geoglyph on earth rooted on the hills." explained Sebastian "Due to the rapids earlier, the hill's surface was washed away and the hidden figure appeared."

"Amazing, Sebastian!" complimented Elizabeth to the butler's great knowledge.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't even do this isn't worth…"

"The river will constantly flow without end, always changing the places where humans dwell." interrupted Tanaka who appeared out of nowhere with a calm expression on his face.

"Ah! Tanaka-san!" yelled Finny, as shocked as Eden and the other servants (Sebastian was slightly surprised).

"Where have you been the whole time?" exclaimed Mei-Rin.

"D-Don't tell me…" Bard began to say as they looked at a wet opened wooden trunk next to them "…there?"

"A-Amazing…" was all the blond butler could say.

"The barely seen geoglyph is invisible, and someday will be forgotten." continued to say the steward as Ciel and Elizabeth were holding hands.

"But I'm glad. Isn't that great, Ciel?" she said happily "We were able to find the white deer."

"This is what you were looking for, right?" her betrothed replied, hoping that she was happy.

For a moment, she seemed to forget about her search for the white animal

"Say, Ciel. Do you have fun right now? I had lots of fun, because I was able to spend the day with you and Mary." she said "You know, you usually say that you have some business to attend to and leave right away, don't you? And when you come back, you have a fierce expression on your face. That's why…"

She looked at him "They say that people who have seen the white deer will be filled with happy feelings forever."

"Lizzie…" Ciel murmured, moved by her words.

The blonde giggled "You called me that again."

They returned to look at the geoglyph "Ciel, please don't forget this scenery."

"Thank you, Lizzie." said the bluenette.

The Phantomhive servants cheered again as Tanaka, who has returned to his deformed form, was drinking tea. Lau, with Ran-Mao clinging to his arm, was crying while congratulating and thanking the young couple (for the money of course). He was so distracted by it, that he didn't saw Mary taking the check-filled bag and giving it to Eden.

"Can you take it to our carriage, Eden?" she asked.

Eden was hesitating "I don't think a lady should steal money from someone else."

The brunette giggled in a whisper "Don't worry. I'll confess that sin later. I intend to give the money to the poor. It is better they have it instead of a man like Lau."

Eden has to admit that his mistress was right. He bowed with his hand on his heart

"Yes, my Lady." he murmured.

"_Till my duty is over, I will protect you and keep you on the right path. I swear to God and His holy light."_

END OF CHAPTER  
**Please review, but nothing too bad.**

The meaning of the name "Abhimani" is** Full of pride**.


End file.
